Her eyes
by Tempted Sacrifice
Summary: "He got the urge to quench the light in them, to watch as they dulled, becoming mudbrown, just like they should be." Rated T to be safe. One-shot. Takes place during HPB. AU


Draco Malfoy was wandering the halls, towards the Astronomy Tower, his gaunt face had a haunted look on it, his eyes fearfully taking in his surroundings, taking in the hallways that had been his home for the last six years, and he wanted to savour it all, because he might never come back, never roam these hallways, hanging out with friends. That might all be over soon. _Too soon._

His heart was thumping hard in his chest as he took the last steps to the tower, where Potter and Dumbledore were supposed to be tonight, but they weren't. Instead he could spot brown curls, blowing in the wind and he sneered as his eyes took in the obviously distressed Mudblood Granger's form.

"Well, well look who we got here." He said mockingly, a smirk entering his lips for the first time in over a year, and she turned around to look at him with her big, brown innocent eyes, and Draco hated the way they made something in him wanting to reach out and hold the girl close to him, and never let go.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." She whispered in a voice filled with sadness and pain, and Draco couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her.

_Probably the Weasel and the girlfriend slut of his._

But that was nothing, nothing compared to what he'd gone through all year, all the planning, the lack of sleep, and the fear of failure.

"Why would I?" He asked, as he took one step closer to the girl, and he watched in satisfaction as she shrunk back a little, fear evident in her eyes although she tried to hide it with her Gryffindork courage.

_Stupid little bint._

"Please." She begged, and Draco couldn't hide the satisfaction from showing in his face at making the Mudblood beg.

He didn't say anything, instead he stepped forward again, and he watched as the girl quickly scrambled up, holding her wand tightly in her trembling hand. She was just about to raise it, probably stun him or something, but luckily for him, he had fast reflexes from years of Quidditch playing.

"Accio wand." He said and watched smugly as it flew into his hand, before he tossed it behind him.

"You wont be needing that anymore." He watched as the Mudblood's eyes filled with tears, and he suddenly longed to wipe them away, but quickly pushing the thought out of his head, fisting his hand to prevent him from actually doing it.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Malfoy... Draco." She whispered and he quickly looked up, sending the girl a glare that made her quiet down.

"Don't. Say. My. Name. Stupid. Mudblood. Bitch." With every word he said, he took one step closer until he was face to face with her, and he looked into her eyes, suddenly hating them with their honey brown warmness, not tainted with darkness like his own were, and no suffering evident. He got the urge to quench the light in them, to watch as they dulled, becoming mudbrown, just like they should be.

"Malfoy." She whimpered as his long fingers wrapped around her slender, delicate neck, and he smiled darkly when he put a little pressure, watching her struggle to breathe made his heart jump in glee.

Her face was slowly drained of its color and he watched as her eyes got a glazed look on them, and he squeezed even harder, not even feeling the pain of her nails scratching his hand, leaving red angry marks in their wake.

"I hate you." He said, his voice filled with venom as he stared into her brown eyes, capivated with all the emotions swirling in there. But one of the emotion caught him off guard, and the last of his heart froze to stone, and he hated the girl in front of him more than he'd ever hated anyone before.

"Pity." He said with a sneer, watching as her full pink lips became pale, and her breathing was slowly dying out. "I don't need your fucking pity. You're just a worthless Mudblood."

He let go of her neck, and watched as she crumbled to the floor, touching her neck gingerly with her fingers and he saw purple marks, his marks marring her perfect skin.

"Draco." She whispered, and Draco once again felt the hatred build inside him as he pointed his wand at her, uttering the two words he'd sworn he'd never say.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light hit her right in the chest, and Draco saw the rest of the color on her face drain away, her eyes still gazing at him, but now they weren't alive anymore. They were dull, and the muddy brown color made them look hideous.

No more sparkle, no more life. He'd uttered the two words he'd sworn to never say just so he could se the light quench, and watch the stupid Mudblood fall into darkness, just like he'd done so many years ago.

And its all her and her stupid eyes fault.


End file.
